


Страх перед памятью

by Free_Like_Wind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Like_Wind/pseuds/Free_Like_Wind
Summary: ... Я легко коснулся его плеча, чтобы привлечь внимание. Злат отвлекся от книги и посмотрел на меня. Посмотрел так, как будто я ему совершенно незнаком!..





	Страх перед памятью

Сегодня мне сообщили о том, что Злат вернулся. Я так обрадовался этой новости, потому что не видел его целый месяц! Не задерживаясь, я поспешил к нему. 

Злата я нашел в его спальне. Он был так увлечен чтением, что не заметил, как я подошел к нему. Наверно, интересная книга у него в руках, нужно будет потом тоже полистать… 

Я залюбовался им. Любимый выглядел мечтательно и в то же время сосредоточенно. Оторвать взгляд от него невозможно: золотистые локоны светлых волос откинуты назад и волной спадают ниже плеч, зеленые, словно сочная листва, глаза бегают по строчкам книги, слегка полноватые губы сложились в легкую улыбку, расслабленная поза, – все это так и манит к нему. Хочется его обнять и зацеловать! 

Я легко коснулся его плеча, чтобы привлечь внимание. Злат отвлекся от книги и посмотрел на меня. Посмотрел так, как будто я ему совершенно незнаком! Этот взгляд напугал меня. Все дело в том, что у Злата есть некоторые проблемы с памятью. А если точнее, то у него частичная амнезия и в последнее время, до его отъезда, болезнь прогрессировала. У него стирается все больше воспоминаний. Это так страшно... Страшно знать, что однажды твой любимый может проснуться и не узнать тебя. Страшно предполагать, как он может себя повести в таком случае...

И вот, сейчас он смотрит на меня безразличным взглядом, будто не узнаёт... Неужели? Неужели это, правда, случилось? Я не хочу в это верить! Смотрю на любимого и не хочу верить! Такое чувство, что сердце сейчас остановится, на глаза наворачиваются слезы, тело будто окаменело. Хочу его обнять и поцеловать, но не могу даже пошевелиться. Как же так? Почему именно сейчас? Я ведь так по нему скучал, а теперь даже не знаю как себя вести...

Пытаюсь собраться с силами:

\- Злат, ты помнишь?.. – спросил я на грани слышимости дрожащим голосом. Не получается взять себя в руки, с каждой секундой все страшнее и страшнее...

Любимый услышал. Злат будто проснулся, когда понял смысл вопроса. Заметив мое состояние, он забеспокоился. 

\- А что конкретно я должен помнить? И почему ты так испуган? – он коснулся моей руки и переплел наши пальцы. Я немного успокоился, и смог говорить увереннее.

\- Ты так на меня посмотрел, как будто не узнаешь меня, будто я чужой человек... Понимаешь, я испугался... Испугался, что ты забыл меня и ту часть жизни, в которой были «МЫ»... Я ведь знаю, что такое может случиться... Я и представить себе не мог, что почувствую в такой момент... Знаешь... Это очень больно... И страшно...

\- Прости, любимый, я так увлекся этой книгой, будто в другой мир попал, и никак не мог вырваться из мира фантазий, – он улыбнулся и притянул меня к себе, нежно обнял. – Мне тоже тяжело осознавать то, что однажды я могу все забыть. Не хочу расставаться с воспоминаниями о нас, даже с самыми незначительными. Ты – самое дорогое, что есть в моей жизни, – Злат прижал меня к себе и положил голову мне на плечо. 

А ведь и правда, ему должно быть еще сложнее. Он с этим живет и пытается бороться с болезнью. Я обязан быть для него поддержкой и опорой, а не показывать ему свои страхи.

Отстраняюсь от Злата и смотрю в его глаза. Он загрустил, взгляд его выдаёт... Не отводя глаз, тянусь к нему и замираю в паре миллиметров от его губ. Любимый сам целует меня, нежно, едва касаясь моих губ своими. Провожу языком по его губам, прошу большего. Злат впускает меня. Я ласкаю его губы и язык, вкладываю все свои чувства в этот поцелуй. Всю любовь, нежность, желание... Желание всегда быть рядом. Вместе. Мы целуемся долго, так долго, что, кажется, время остановилось. Нет ничего вокруг. Нет никого кроме нас. Есть только наши губы, полные любви и нежности глаза, нежно обнимающие руки, сердца, стучащие в унисон, есть только МЫ. Нам не нужно больше ничего в этом мире кроме друг друга. И пусть весь мир застынет в одном мгновенье – для нас это неважно. 

\- Злат, я очень тебя люблю и никогда не оставлю тебя. Даже если ты меня забудешь, останусь с тобой, снова завоюю твое сердце, – на мои слова он ответил улыбкой полной нежности.

\- Не оставляй... Уверен, что даже если я и забуду тебя, то снова влюблюсь, – и снова поцелуй, обещающий вечность в одном миге и миг, растянутый на вечность. Вечность нашей любви.


End file.
